


Threshold

by FairyLip



Category: Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLip/pseuds/FairyLip
Summary: Naoki and the Pixie stand at a threshold.





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I don’t think people realize how big the Nocturne Pixie is. She’s about the size of the Demifiend’s arm.

The Vortex World is lonely.

  
Not the kind of lonely Isamu fancied himself. Far more similar to Chiaki’s loneliness. Alone in public, walking down the city street in a crowd of a thousand faces, none of them giving damn about you or your concerns. To them, you were merely another face in the crowd as they were to you. Naoki twisted his neck from side to side, unleashing a satisfying cracking noise. He sized up the Diet Building. A once proud symbol of Japan’s sovereignty and power, now overrun with demons and controlled by a man who would rather unite the world as one being than face his own inadequacies.

  
Despite all this, the big, bad Demifiend who struck fear into the hearts of demons couldn’t force himself to go in. He just sat there. Waiting.

“You know, we can't stay forever. Come on, you’ve taken me this far. We’ll do it together.” Scottish. That’s what her accent was. Naoki didn’t even realize it until now. He remembered a Scottish TV show that played with subtitles. Hikawa waited, somewhere in that building. So did Yuko. A vague thought about Isamu’s crush on her, and his motivations for creating a world passed through his mind. He let it flow free, like the Magatsuhi above him.

“Hellooooo? Earth to Naoki, you there?”

  
He jumped up with a start. “Ah, yeah, Pixie. I’m just...” He trailed off.

  
The smaller being on his shoulder sat down on his shoulder and hugged his head. “That’s okay. I understand if you need to take a minute.” She hummed gently and rested against the Demifiend. Whole demon on half demon, weak but headstrong, touching powerful but sensitive.

  
A silence filled the air. The faint hum of Magatsuhi came from distant flows up to Kagutsuchi. It was always there, waiting, a faint reminder of how messed up the world is. “If… If I succeed, if I revert this world back to the normal, if we don’t do whatever Louis Ferre is planning, am I ever going to see you again, Pixie? Or what if I become cruel and heartless, nothing but a puppet of him?” he said, with a voice that came out quivering, like a newborn, and about to cry like one, too.

  
She hugged Naoki’s head tighter, and planted a light kiss on one of the markings that made him Demifiend. “I promise. You’ve made an impression on me. I’m… different from other demons. I’ve grown, more than most demons can. I’ve changed. More human than I probably should be.” She giggled a gentle, bell-like giggle. “Maybe I’m the Demihuman?” She nuzzled her face against her lover’s cheek and kissed him again. “Even if I go away, even if we’re separated, I know you’ll be strong. You’ve got Cu and all your other demons, ready to make history. I love you, Naoki. What happened here between us is strange, Naoki, and that’s what makes it fulfilling and wonderful.”

  
A marked arm reached back, and a single, comforting thumb ran up and down the Pixie’s back. She could see the drop drop of water ran down the face of her closest compatriot.

  
“I,” Naoki’s voice came out between choking down sobs, “love you too, Pixie. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of these two, actually. I just wanted to sketch out a quick scene between them. I'm not sure how much I like how it turn out, but I didn't want to have it sitting my fanfic folder forever.


End file.
